


You'll Be All Right

by future_fangirl



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: ALL THE TRIGGER WARNINGS, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'll update the tags, Mental Health Month prompts, Thanks Newisalwaysbetter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/future_fangirl/pseuds/future_fangirl
Summary: 31 drabbles based off the Mental Health Month prompts by Newisalwaysbetter. AUs and canon compliant fic with all the characters. Lyatt, Riya and Michelle/Denise and all the friendships and family relationships focusing on themes of mental health and self care.





	1. Alone (Lucy)

**Author's Note:**

> Lucy in the period when she was with Rittenhouse. Mostly centered on her relationship with her mother. Not shippy.

She was all alone. Technically she wasn’t. Technically her mother was there and the other Rittenhouse goons. But she felt alone. She felt like everything in her was fading away. It had been six weeks of this. She was starting to lose it.  
Everything she’d ever loved was gone. Amy was gone and her mother didn’t seem to care a bit. Her good opinion of her mother was gone. Wyatt and Rufus and all her other friends were gone. Nothing in her life was ever going to be the same.  
She tried being strong. She really did. She pushed back her tears and pretended to be obedient. She let them think she was following into line while she made secret plans. But it was too much.  
“Lucy, they aren’t rescuing you. They are dead.” Her mother’s voice was plaintive and false. “You don’t need to be afraid. I am your mother and I love you. I know what’s best for you.”  
Her mother still treated her like a child. And Lucy and her mother’s moral codes were vastly different. Lucy hadn’t realized how much until her mother had revealed her true colors.  
“I can’t believe you killed them,” Lucy said. She brushed tears back from her face.  
“We had to. They were working against us. Besides, I didn’t order the mission.” Her mother said. “It’s just as well. You need to focus on your duty to Rittenhouse.”  
“To marrying and reproducing,” Lucy said bitterly. The creepy Rittenhouse man who’d given her a “medical” examination had deemed her in her prime reproducing period. She’d almost thrown up.  
“I don’t feel like that. I want you to fall in love and marry the right man and then worry about kids. I have always known you wanted kids.” Her mother smiled. “You just got a little busy. I understand. I was the same way.”  
Lucy snorted. “I want to go to bed.”  
“Well, you must be tired. Good night dear.” Her mother got up and closed the door, that gently amused smile still stuck on her face. She acted like Lucy was a spoiled child that she was cajoling into being good.  
Lucy collapsed on the bed. She knew that being alone was better than with her mother. At least when she was alone she didn’t have to think about how much it hurt to be betrayed by the person who’d nursed her through illness after illness and seemed to always love her.  
“I’ll never love again.” She repeated to herself. Amy had said that when her dog had died. Lucy felt the sentiment in her heart. Love hurt too much. It was better to be alone.


	2. Puzzles (Riya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riya post movie. Mention of Jiya’s visions and PTSD. A bit of a Time Team get together.

Jiya loved puzzles. It was no surprise the person who had spent most of her life programming and figuring out complicated ciphers was exceptionally good at it. Rufus had given her the Rubik cube because there was no puzzle she couldn’t solve. Well, apparently her future self had failed at one thing. She hadn’t saved him.  
Jiya was a little resentful that it had required Lucy and Wyatt’s future selves to come back and save Rufus. It should have been her. (There was the niggling reminder that future her might have been dead or something. Judging by the Future versions of her friends, they didn’t exactly look like they came back from Disneyland.) And Rufus was brought back by Flynn of all people. She should have been the one.  
Rufus looked up from the puzzle they were working on. He grinned at her and slid the piece into place. Jiya smiled. He was good with puzzles too. Agent Christopher wasn’t bad. She must have picked up skills knitting. Connor Mason wasn’t even bothering. Instead, he was fiddling with the music player and reciting random bits of Shakespeare (he was on the near side of drunk). Lucy and Wyatt were attempting the puzzle, but Lucy was clumsy and had nearly sent the box of pieces tumbling to the floor. Wyatt was too busy staring at her to notice anything as insignificant as a puzzle.  
Jiya could understand the sentiment. She was catching herself staring at Rufus longingly. All the pain of losing him would come back. She had only had him die for a few hours. She could only imagine what her poor future self would have gone through.  
She slid another piece into place. Rufus cheered. “We’re almost finished with this thing.”  
Jiya bit her lip and studied the puzzle. It looked strange and ill-formed, much like she felt most days. It was hard for her to come back from Chinatown. She’d been “diagnosed” with PTSD after she’d had a panic attack in the middle of a supermarket. Thanks to Chinatown she was scared of crowds, loud noises and woke up in cold sweats.  
She’d usually end up calling one of her friends. Sometimes it was Denise who understood that kind of thing. She’d sit on the phone as Jiya cried about how hard it was to remember something that never happened. Sometimes it was Lucy who remembered steel boxes, drowning, and Rittenhouse. Sometimes it was Wyatt who understood how much a beating hurt and why the sound of a whip made her crawl under the table. Sometimes even Rufus couldn’t understand because he didn’t remember that timeline.  
He didn’t remember why she’d wake up screaming and angrily hang a doll with a clumsily drawn Jessica written across its chest. Jiya sometimes wished Flynn hadn’t killed Jessica just so Jiya could have done it herself. (Old Jiya would have been horrified. Old Jiya wasn’t a killer. But Jessica was the reason Rufus died. Jessica was the reason all of this happened. It was simple math. Jessica vs. Rufus. Jiya would always pick Rufus.) She hated Jessica’s slimy, fake sympathy and pretend friendship. She hated how she’d gotten to be friends with Jessica only to have the woman stab her in the back. Kidnap her and then stand there looking mildly uncomfortable as Carol Preston poisoned her.  
Jiya focused on her breath. In and out. In and out. Slowly the panic ebbed and flowed away. That was the thing she learned. Emotions always disappeared. No matter how good or bad, they never lasted long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post anything yesterday. I was super busy running around with job interviews and the like. I had to do a bit of Riya because they are delightful. And since we know Jiya is a big puzzle person I had to use this prompt for them.


	3. Guilt (Wyatt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyatt centric and Lyatt. Post Movie. Takes place right before the Christmas scene. Mention of suicidal thoughts, self-harm, and child abuse.

He didn’t deserve this. Guilt was a constant companion, almost a friend. It had been so present for so long he’d made more bad decisions and only accumulated more guilt. Like a snowball, it had gotten bigger and bigger until he’d been completely destroyed by it.  
The night before he’d been fueled by the adrenalin of victory over Rittenhouse and Lucy’s confession of love. It had been giddy and joyful and loving. But now, with the cool stream of the shower beating down on him, all he could think of was how he didn’t deserve any of it. His skin was littered in bruises from the helicopter crash and his back would be permanently scarred from the Mason industries bombing. There were a bunch of other scars from gunshot wounds and knifings. You could almost tell the story of his life just looking at them. The scars from the cigarette butts his father had pressed into his skin. All the military assignments. All the small scars by his own hand. The times he’d thought about ending it all.  
He should be dead in 2012, not Flynn. He had a hard time understanding why the man who’d clearly never liked him would sacrifice himself so he would live. It was about Rufus, but Flynn had known Wyatt intended to bring Rufus back, regardless of what happened to him. He was only trying to figure out how to do it. (Killing Jessica back in 2012 hadn’t even occurred to him. The idea of being the one who’d always killed her, that was too traumatic to contemplate.) He should have died. An eye for an eye. It had been his sin that had resulted in Rufus dying. He should have been the one to fix it.  
But here everyone was being so kind and forgiving and acting as nothing had ever happened. Rufus he could understand since Rufus didn’t remember the whole dying thing. But here Jiya was acting like he was still that weird older brother, not the guy whose wife had kidnapped her. And Lucy…Lucy had forgiven him for trampling all over her heart like the thoughtless idiot he’d always been. How could she forgive him for that? If the tables were turned, he didn’t think he could.  
Lucy was an unusually forgiving person. It was just the kind of person she was. She hadn’t held a grudge at anyone. But her not holding a grudge, it almost made it worse because he felt like he had to be mad at himself for her. He wished he could recapture the giddy happiness of a few hours before, but it had already slipped away, shame and guilt weighing him down. It didn’t matter that he’d never intended to hurt anyone. What mattered was he had.  
Lucy was in their room when he returned, slipping a fuzzy sweater over her head. She gave him a warm smile as she said, “I’m so hungry. I think Agent Christopher brought over some food.”  
“That’s good.” He tried smiling and focused on putting his shoes on.  
Lucy giggled and whispered, “Have you seen her Christmas sweater and Santa hat? She looks like the personification of Christmas.”  
He tried imagining stern Agent Christopher in a Santa hat and ugly Christmas sweater. Then again, he hadn’t expected her to start putting mistletoe in compromising locations either. There were a surprising amount of layers to his boss.  
“Are you ok?” Lucy asked.  
“Yeah,” He replied.  
Lucy studied him with those keen dark eyes and then promptly plopped herself in his lap. Her arms went around his neck as she said firmly, “I know you aren’t ok. What’s wrong?”  
Lucy didn’t let him slide back into the guilt spirals. She genuinely wanted to know what he was thinking and feeling. Jessica never had. It had been too much for her and she had her own issues to deal with. But that was Lucy all over. She spent too much time trying to help other people. “Just ummm…. You know.” His explanation was going terribly. “I just…don't deserve any of this. And…”  
“You feel guilty for being happy.” Lucy finished.  
“Yeah.”  
She tucked her head against his shoulder and said softly, “I understand. I feel that way. I mean I lost my mom, Amy and Flynn and I feel so guilty that I’m alive when they aren’t. But I know that they, well, at least my mom the way I thought she was, wouldn’t want me to be unhappy. And I know I’ll have to deal with all that.”  
“It wasn’t your fault all of this happened.” There was a difference between unrealistic guilt and guilt because you really screwed up. He really had screwed up.  
“It wasn’t all your fault either. The real guilty party has always been Rittenhouse. And besides, being happy isn’t about deserving. If we based being happy on deserving, we’d never be happy.”  
Slowly he nodded, still trying to figure out how to make things right in his head, “Besides, not all guilt is bad. Sometimes guilt can motivate us to be a better person. I still feel guilty for killing that soldier in 1918 and that won’t go away. But if I didn’t feel guilty, I’d be a psychopath.”  
“You’re very far from a psychopath.”  
“My journal self, she was pretty much one. I have to live with the idea that some version of me did all these horrible things. That will always haunt me.”  
“Forget about the journal. It served its purpose. But we don’t have to be those people.”  
She nodded her head, “I think if we were Rufus would personally strand us somewhere till we got our shit together.”  
“Probably.”  
“I don’t want to downgrade the seriousness of this conversation but please for the love of god, never grow out that beard.” Lucy ran a hand along his jaw.  
“God no.” Wyatt wrinkled his nose. “I looked like my dad.”  
“Besides,” Lucy murmured with a wink, “Must show those dimples.”  
“I don’t have any.” He pretended indignation.  
“Keep telling yourself that, Sweetheart.” She replied mockingly. “Come on, I’m hungry and Agent Christopher brought champagne.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the movie but I think the real guilt and shame was sure to hit for all the characters, especially Wyatt. I also included references to the scars he probably had from his dad, the military and the explosion at Mason guilty (I'll never not be salty that they had him magically get healed of all his scars by Hollywoodland.) I think Lucy, now that she has time to think, would start feeling upset over killing that soldier in 1918 as well as uncomfortable about all the horrible things her other timeline self did.


	4. Sleep (Denise/Michelle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denise and Michelle centric. Post-movie. Very sweet and fluffy.

Sometime in the night, Denise woke up, her head throbbing, her throat sore and her stomach rumbling uncertainly. Sitting up, she made her way to the bathroom to grab some medicine and hopefully ward off what looked to be a nice case of the flu. It had been years since she got the flu. She was careful to get her flu shot every year and her kids had grown up enough not to be carrying bugs on a constant basis.  
She didn’t have time for the flu. Thinking about all the projects she had to manage she almost groaned. Well, maybe this medicine would work. Stumbling back to bed she shook Michelle awake, “I’m feeling sick so I’m going into the guest bedroom.”  
“No, you aren’t.” Michelle stood up and practically hauled her back into bed. “Come on Denise.”  
Michelle had a thermometer in her mouth before she could protest. “Your temperature is nearly 103.”  
Denise sighed, “Wake me up in the morning. I need to go to work.”  
“We’ll see about that,” Michelle said. It was code for “no way.” Denise was too tired and achy to protest. She started to drift off, only the comforting feeling of her wife’s hand on her arm reminding her of how many blessings she had.  
The sun was high up when she woke up again, “I got to go.” Denise tried sitting up but regretted it when her stomach felt like it was upending itself.  
“No way, sweetie.” Michelle looked up from her computer. “I already called Wyatt and told him you were sick today.”  
“But….” Denise began.  
“You don’t want to pass on any germs to him. Not with Lucy pregnant and all that.” Michelle reminded her.  
“That’s right,” Denise admitted.  
“Listen, Denise, if I didn’t take care of you, you would run yourself into the ground.” Michelle smiled at her. “You always try to do everything. But even you have limits.”  
“What would I do without you?’ Denise asked.  
“I don’t know.” Michelle twinkled back. Her face changed as she said, “Drink some water. You need to keep hydrated.”  
“Bossy, bossy,” Denise complained. Michelle only laughed.  
Denise was out almost all week. She did nothing but sleep, drink tea and watch day time reality shows while coughing her lungs out. She didn’t even get any knitting done. (Denise claimed she hated Lucy for getting pregnant with not just one but two kids. That meant double knitting. Michelle called her bull shit. The blankets might not be done until the kids were in college, but Denise enjoyed every minute.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironic I'm posting this when I just went to my first Pride today. I think Denise and Michelle is one of the sweetest and most stable ships on Timeless. I'm sad we didn't get to see more of them together. I love having Denise get a trifle bossed around by her wife. I think she'd be a tough patient. Michelle seems to be a good balance to her.


	5. Touch (Lyatt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyatt post movie. Very fluffy. Lucy is a few months along here. All the cuddles.

She craved being touched. Sometimes it felt like an obsession, the simple desire to be held and cradled. She equally craved giving affection, showering those she loved in tenderness and love. Right now, it was mainly Wyatt who received these outbursts but soon the twins would be coming, and she’d have two babies to love and care for.  
She continued watching the silly reality show she still found herself strangely drawn to. Wyatt was lying on the couch, head in her lap. He’d been up nearly all night on a case and had crashed early in the afternoon. Lucy was having a lazy day at home, for once not worrying about grading papers or writing. She ran a hand through his hair, gently dancing her fingertips up his arm and along his face.  
He wasn’t asleep anymore. She smiled fondly. Wyatt would never admit it, but he was like a kitten, practically purring when she touched him. He was equally soft and gentle with her. She could only imagine what it would be like when the twins were here.  
Her other hand instinctively clutched her stomach. She wasn’t far enough along to feel anything, but she wanted the assurance her babies were healthy and happy. Pregnancy hadn’t been easy on her, but she was powering through it to the best of her abilities.  
Sometimes her back and shoulders killed her and generally, he’d be there to massage her sore muscles and give her some relief from the stress. Sometimes she’d be panicking about what would happen if Rittenhouse was revived and he’d be there to hold her and remind her that they would protect their children. Sometimes it was just moments like this when she needed someone to be there when she needed a chance to just love with the fullness of her heart.  
He lazily opened his eyes, the resemblance to a cat deepening as he surveyed her fondly. Lucy dropped her hand, feeling a little embarrassed to be caught basically petting him. She had no clue if that was normal behavior for couples. All her other boyfriends would have probably accused her of being clingy. “You don’t need to stop.”  
He looked almost plaintive and Lucy smiled in relief. He didn’t think it was weird and as long as they were fine with it the rest didn’t matter. “It’s comforting.” She murmured.  
“Hmm yes.” He laid a hand on her knee, gently rubbing circles.  
Moments like these reminded her that she was loved, that she loved her new little family fiercely and without reserve and that somehow, they’d have that crazy, ordinary wonderful life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyatt is the cuddliest couple ever. They are always touching each other. (Not in a weird way but in a sweet, offering affection way.) They seem to be one of the few couples that both demonstrate affection through touch.


	6. Liquid (Amy Logan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan twins centric. Because I love those cuties so much. I don’t understand the hate (mainly ship based). How can you hate them?

Flynn took a running leap into the pool as Amy dipped her toe in tentatively. Amy winced at the cold and sat down on the edge. She hated cold water. Flynn giggled and laughed as she swam towards her dad. Amy watched her sister splashing and dipped her foot back in the water. It was still as cold as ever.  
“It’s cold Mommy.” She complained as her mother came up and sat down beside her.  
“You have to get in all the way to get warm.” Mother said. Amy nodded and tucked her head against her mom. Mom was the most beautiful woman in the whole world and the best mom ever. “Come on, I’ll help you in.”  
Mom held her as she took another step into the water. Amy stared longingly at her sister splashing away and took the next step. “You’re almost there.” Mom encouraged.  
Amy began paddling towards her mom and felt so happy when her mom hugged her and said, “My amazing girl, you did it.”  
Amy saw her father and sister on the other edge of the pool and began swimming towards them. It seemed to take forever. The water wanted to pull her back. Finally, she huffed and puffed her way to them. “Amy,” Flynn called and began splashing her.  
“Don’t splash your sister.” Her father said sternly. Flynn pouted but stopped. They always stopped when Dad used that tone of voice.   
“How’s my Ames doing? Is she a fish now?” She held on to him for dear life.   
“No, I’m not a fish. People can’t become fish, Daddy.” Amy said in a superior tone.  
“You’re so smart Amy.” He grinned at her. “Did you know that Flynn?”  
“People can be fish. What about Ariel?” Flynn said.  
“Ariel is a mermaid,” Amy said soberly. “That’s different.”  
Amy swam around for a little bit and then Mom and Dad made them get out of the pool to rest and eat lunch. The warm sun started to burn her skin and Mom put on the stinky suntan lotion to keep them from getting sunburned. Amy curled up on the beach towel and watched her parents.  
They always sat really close together and smiled at each other. They were always hugging or touching. Amy hadn’t realized some parents didn’t act that way until her friend Sarah had told her that her parents didn’t do anything but scream at each other.  
“You know I still haven’t quite forgiven you for throwing me in the pool in Hollywoodland.” Her mom said but she was smiling.  
“It ended well.” Her father said, smiling just as brightly.  
“Dad threw mom in the pool,” Amy said to Flynn.  
“He did?” Flynn asked. “Why’d he do that?”  
“Because he’s a boy and boys are mean,” Amy said. “That’s why girls don’t get paid as much.”  
“But not Daddy,” Flynn said indignantly. “He’s not mean.”  
“Maybe he was like you are when you splash me,” Amy said.  
“It’s just a joke,” Flynn said, glancing down.  
“Maybe he was just joking,” Amy replied.   
“Must be,” Flynn replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see Amy as the shyer twin but also very much like Lucy with a lot of facts and observations. I think the twins grew up in a loving atmosphere with parents who loved them and each other very much. In this story, I assume the pool scene was canon because I wanted a little tieback with the girls swimming. (I always chuckle at Wyatt just unceremoniously dumping poor Lucy in the pool. I mean, that’s probably the most unforgivable thing the guy has done.) Amy is already a feminist. She’s still not very up on the complexity of feminism but I think Lucy’s lessons are paying off.


	7. Warmth (Flynn family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn centric. Family fic set at the San Diego zoo. (I was shocked when I realized the Flynn family lived in San Diego at the same time as Wyatt and Jessica. Seriously? Two widowers, both from Texas living in the same freaking town and both time travelers in love with Lucy. That’s a little crazy with the parallels.)

“Daddy, can I have some lemonade?” Iris smiled pleadingly up at him. Her big brown eyes looked as beseechingly as a small puppy.   
He glanced over at Lorena who shrugged and said, “It’s hot.”  
“Ok, you can have some lemonade.” He stood in line with Iris as she clutched the stuffed penguin she’d gotten earlier.   
“What’s your favorite animal?” He asked her, keeping tight hold of her hand.   
“The flamingos. They’re pink, Daddy.” She grinned up at him.   
“I know, Sweetie. They’re very pretty.”   
The line moved fairly quickly, and he ordered lemonade for Iris. After handing it to her he said, “Now, what do you say?”  
“Thank you,” Iris repeated dutifully. She took a long swallow of lemonade and then wiped her mouth.   
“What do you want to see next?”   
“Aslan,” Iris said. He chuckled. Iris had just watched the Chronicles of Narnia and had spent hours pretending her closet door was the portal to another universe.  
“You mean the lions?” He asked.  
“Yes,” Iris said. “They’re so big.”  
He managed to keep hold of her until they reached Lorena again. She smiled at them affectionately and grabbed hold of Iris’s other hand. “We have to see the lions.” He said.  
“Of course,” Lorena said seriously. “Can’t miss Aslan.”  
“Do you think if I go back home and open the closet I’ll be in Narnia?” Iris asked.  
“No, Sweetie, Narnia isn’t real. You can’t go places like that.” Lorena said. She was a scientist. She dealt with facts, not fantasy.  
Iris looked disappointed, “You have an imagination. You can go anywhere in your head.” Flynn knelt beside her. “If you imagine yourself in Narnia, you’ll be there.”  
Iris grinned, “I can have a bow and arrow like Susan?”  
“Yes, you can be whatever you want.”  
Iris continued walking. Then she said seriously, “What would you be?”  
He glanced at Lorena who only laughed and mouthed, “You stepped into this.”  
“I would be a Superhero.” He bopped Iris’s nose.  
“But you already are,” Iris said seriously. “You fight the bad guys.”

 

But he hadn’t. He hadn’t saved them. He hadn’t found Narnia. He hadn’t brought them back. She was still dead. He wasn’t a Superhero. He was just a man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for writing something this sad. Ok, I really apologize. Iris is a sweet cinnamon roll. I struggled with Lorena because we know so little about her. And I struggle with writing Flynn as a family man because we don’t really see it much. But I feel like he was a good dad and loved his family a lot. I really wish he’d gotten to save his family.


	8. Learning (Wyatt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyatt after the movie. Before the twins arrive.

He was learning how to manage his emotions. The second Lucy had announced she was pregnant he’d been hit with two simultaneous emotions. Extreme joy at her news and terror that he’d screw this up as he had so many things in his life. She’d soothed his fears with her reassurances that he’d be an amazing dad, but he knew better. Hadn’t he hurt her so badly because he’d been unable to control his own emotions? So, he’d made an appointment with a therapist. (Thankfully not a Rittenhouse one as he suspected “Dr. Todd” had been.)  
He was learning how to breathe. How to take deep breaths when the waves of emotions came and wait for the intensity to pass. He was learning how to not react when something occurred. How to be kind to himself when he felt the shame rise up and swallow him whole.   
He was wading through the tough stuff with his father and Jessica and all the sadness of his past. Sometimes it got too much, he’d feel himself shutting down, and he’d have to step away from the questions. Lucy was there sometimes, her comforting presence reminding him the best was ahead of him. That no matter where he came from, there was something happening in the future.   
Lucy was a bundle of nervous energy. No wonder with all the hormones coursing through her and the very real anxiety that her father could become extremely interested in his grandchildren. Sometimes he had to reassure her that they’d protect the twins. That they’d never let anyone harm them. (The niggling voice that reminded him that Garcia Flynn hadn’t saved his child was drowned out. Thinking too much about Flynn and how he should be alive and not Wyatt made him spiral.)  
Lucy was frantically studying up on new history. Sometimes the changes were simple and sometimes they had odd offshoots. For instance, the cell phone and the computer he now used were subtly different than they were before due to Hedy Lemarr’s inventions. History had splintered into a million tiny pieces.  
“You’ll be alright.” His therapist smiled. “I know you are strong enough to handle this.”  
He and Lucy were planning on spending a short time in West Texas, where he’d grown up. He intended to take Lucy there to show her where he had come from. He had a feeling she’d begin to understand more about him when she went there.   
“I know.” He said.   
She smiled again. “Look at you, you’re learning to believe in yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, my angsty son is learning something. I was happy that the movie brought back the empathetic and caring Wyatt he wasn't in most of season 2. I know some fans use therapy as a threat (as if it's a weapon to get your shit together or else) but the truth is therapy simply helps you manage your life and be a better person. Just because you go to therapy doesn't mean your past self is somehow terrible. I think therapy would be helpful with his PTSD and also the problems with his dad and Jessica. If Wyatt could have been convinced to go to therapy by RH Jessica I'm sure he would have wanted to go for Lucy and the babies sake.


	9. Colors (Jiya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiya centric in the Future timeline where Rufus was dead for five years. I am borrowing heavily from 12 Monkeys and their concept of Primaries (basically they are the Guardians of time). I mean, Jennifer is my favorite character ever and I love her so much. Jiya’s personality is very different from Jennifer but I could imagine her becoming a little unstable when the visions took over a lot. You might catch a hint of Wyatt/Jiya but I don’t really think it’s more than a strong friendship. But you could interpret it as mildly shippy if you wish.

The forbidden colors. Green to red. Yellow to blue. Black to white. Most people couldn’t see them. She could. She could see the other timelines too. They swirled and whirled around her like a spiral. She could see everything, but the solution to Rufus’s death was always out of reach.  
She’d known when every single one of her team would die. She’d watched and been unable to prevent it. The only deaths she’d never seen was Lucy and Wyatt’s. That was because she knew they’d outlive her.   
The bullet struck her in the stomach. She doubled over and cried out. She knew what was happening. In another five minutes, she’d be dead. She’d always known she’d die on October 14, 2023.   
“Jiya.” Wyatt reached her and helped her lie down on the ground. His touch was tender but the pain was growing. His beard didn’t disguise the fear on his face. He’d always been shit at lying.   
“I know. I’m dying.” Jiya said calmly. “You need to find the forbidden colors.”  
“We need to get Rufus back. Then all of this won’t have happened.” He took her hand and held it tightly. Jiya held on. She didn’t want to die alone.   
“It will still have happened,” Jiya whispered.   
“I’m sorry.” He blinked and she could see tears gleaming in his eyes.  
“We all deserved a kinder fate,” Jiya whispered. The pain from her wound was growing worse. She was barely conscious.  
“No, not all of us. But I promise we’ll go back and stop this.” She sighed in relief when he brushed the hair from her hot face and poured some water on it. Like a religious ritual that would give her a safer passage into the world after. She still believed in that.  
“Jiya.” Lucy’s voice rang out. Poor Lucy. So hardened and lost and angry. Too afraid to accept the happiness she could have had. Jiya considered herself lucky. She’d loved and lost. Lucy hadn’t and she could hardly consider something that only burned for a single night.   
“Jiya.” Lucy knelt beside her and held her other hand.  
“You need to fix it, together,” Jiya said firmly. “You must tell them that.”  
“Ok,” Lucy said instantly. “I promise.”  
“You need to find the forbidden colors. They are the key to it all.” Jiya winched as more pain struck. “Jessica must be eliminated from the timeline. If she isn’t, we’re stuck in this timeline forever.”  
Lucy frowned, her eyes lighting up with hate. “Gladly.” She seethed.  
“I know,” Wyatt said, his eyes darkening with anger as well. When he’d found out Jessica was lying all along he’d been the one to kill her. After he’d realized it was his shot he’d nearly offed himself in the process.   
“He won’t be able to do it and that version of me won’t,” Lucy said bitterly.   
“You’ll find a way,” Jiya replied. She closed her eyes. She saw it all. She saw a tall dark man in a heavy coat kill Jessica on the side of the road. She saw him fall. She saw Rufus alive. She saw Lucy and Wyatt smiling. She saw herself smiling. She saw hope. Tomorrow would be kinder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found it interesting that Jiya seemed to be extremely forgiving of Wyatt and his role in her kidnapping and eventually Rufus's death. I think it might be because in her timeline Wyatt was always married and besides she was friends with Jessica. With Lucy and Wyatt at odds, I think it makes sense she and Wyatt might become closer. I don't really see them as romantic at all but you could ship them if you wish. Also, you can assume this is only a few months before the Futures go back and that the rest of the team has died or left.


	10. Change (Lucy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy announcing her pregnancy. (I actually wrote a fic with this scenario but it was a V Day one. I really don’t think she was pregnant that early. So, for this story, you can assume this is somewhere in late March/Early April. And for those that celebrate "Happy Father's Day."

Lucy stared at the positive on the pregnancy test. Well, actually it was the third one she’d taken. Her stomach still felt queasy as a result of what she could only assume was morning sickness. She swallowed and tried thinking about what she actually wanted.  
They’d discussed kids. That’s why she’d switched from an IUD to birth control pills. And she wasn’t getting any younger. But this was so soon. Panic filled her as she wondered what kind of memories her announcement would bring up. Memories of that other announcement only a few months before. (Only Jiya remembered it. Jiya wouldn’t judge.)  
She forced herself to think about what she wanted, not what Wyatt wanted or didn’t want. In this situation, it was fully her decision. Financially she was well set up. Selling her mother’s house would provide her with income as did the back pay from Homeland Security. She had income from her job at Stanford and her book deal. She’d be fine. And she wanted a child. She wanted a kid she could read books to and love and help. Even if things went south, she’d be ok.  
Life had been too cruel for her to trust in the universe. She was too afraid of something terrible happening, no matter how irrational the fear was.  
She was still standing in the middle of the bathroom when she heard him unlock the door. Vaguely she tried thinking of some more festive way to make her announcement. Dressed in sweatpants and a ratty t-shirt she hardly made a picture of glowing, expected motherhood. Somehow, she’d expected pregnancy to be something more, more glamorous than this.  
“You are doing ok?” His wide blue eyes were alight with concern and fear.  
“Yeah,” Lucy replied. She was ok. She was more than ok. Perhaps this unexpected moment was a way for the universe to take the question out of her hands. Perhaps this was a sign that she was ready. She just needed to take the leap.  
“What…” His eyes fell on the significant stick in her hand. She swallowed the panic down. She wasn’t lying. She wasn’t Jessica. He’d chosen her long before any hint of this had happened. She’d chosen him long before this.  
“Well, this explains why I’ve been feeling so sick.” She said quietly.  
He took the stick and stared at it, blinking wildly. Then she gasped in surprise as he lifted her up and swung her around in dizzy circles around the bathroom and hall. She saw the grin light his face and the laughter bubble up and she couldn’t help laughing herself. His mood was infectious, lighting up her heart and mind.  
“I take it you’re excited.” She said. Wyatt Logan in a happy mood resembled an eager golden retriever.  
“Oh my god.” His face seemed trapped in a perpetual grin. “I just…I can’t believe it.”  
“I can,” Lucy replied. “That morning sickness definitely isn’t a dream.”  
“Are you ok with this?” His face sobered, the light dying from his face. “I mean, it is a bit soon. And maybe…”  
“Maybe what…” Lucy asked.  
“You don’t want a baby with….” He began.  
Gently Lucy cut it off with a kiss. “Stop.” She ordered firmly. “That’s not why I’m nervous. It’s just…we’ve never had the best track record with fate. I’m terrified, but that’s not because I’m not excited. I’m just scared.”  
She’d known the minute she’d realized she was in love with him, that she wanted the whole works. Marriage, kids and a new family. But life had never been kind to them. Jessica had returned just after they first got together. She’d spent the last few months in a happy daze, trying to keep the reality away. She’d been terrified the next shoe would drop and this timeline would disappear. Some tragedy would steal their joy. “I mean, now… if something happens… it will affect more than just us.”  
She was thinking of that terrible timeline she’d almost lived through. What if something changed and they ended up there? Kids forever erased. The mere thought made her stomach churn.  
“No, we haven’t.” His hand stroked her cheek. “But I feel like our luck is changing. Besides, we aren’t traveling anymore. We just have to worry about the usual things. Whether the big earthquake will swallow this apartment. Whether we have a heart attack.”  
Lucy smiled ruefully. It was sad they thought those things were normal. “You’re going to be a wonderful dad.”  
His eyes grew wet and she saw him blink rapidly before giving up the attempt and straight up crying as he pulled her close. “You’re going to be the best mom in the world.”  
Lucy felt a sliver of joy seep through all the fear. She was terrified. Then she remembered that adorable baby of Young Hee’s and how she’d felt that primal pull deep in her gut for a baby of her own. She’d never really held much stock in the biological time clock theory until she’d felt like crying over a stranger’s baby. “I was wrong about one thing.”  
“What?” She asked.  
“I didn’t have everything I needed. I do now.” His face was so soft and happy she felt like crying herself.  
“Me too.” Lucy murmured. The anxiety would come and go. But right now, all she could feel was pure joy. Changes were happening. But they were good ones for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Lucy seems a little less excited and thrilled then that's normal I think. Pregnancy isn't easy. It's scary. And for someone like her with a crazy family and the worst track record in regards to things happening well, I think she'd be terrified. SoftExcitedPuppy!Wyatt makes an appearance. I think he'll be just as nervous as she but right now he's just too excited. (I can't be the only one who thought he was totally tempted to steal Young Hee's baby lol. I think Lucy would have helped him. Rufus and Jiya would have been like "No, Wyatt you can't kidnap a kid no matter how cute she is. That's creepy.")


	11. Work (Rufus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus centric fic. Some Riya as well. Lots of mention of Riya Industries (I am intentionally vague because I am definitely not a scientist.) Also, the Logan twins make an appearance as does the Riya dog. (Said dog is incredibly spoiled and adorable.)

Rufus loved his job, really, he did. If anyone had told him that he was going to be owning his own tech company and becoming a corporate executive, he’d have laughed his head off. But here he was running a company just as powerful and formative as Mason Industries had been once.  
Obviously, he was the dreamer. The one who spent most of his time thinking up ideas and expanding the charity he and Jiya ran. Jiya was the one with a head for business. If it had been up to him, he’d have run the business into the ground. She knew about investments and stocks and how to make money. He hated all of that stuff.  
“Rufus, the reports about the Falcon launch are ready.” He looked up as Jiya ran in, dressed in professional slacks and a nice blouse. He usually wore casual clothes. Suits reminded him of time traveling.  
“Great.” He smiled as she perched herself on the edge of his desk. “I mean, how do they look?”  
“I think the launch should be successful. The prototype has been consistent. And the beta testers are happy.” Jiya nodded and shook her head ruefully, “Aren’t you glad I’m running the business side of things.”  
“Every day,” Rufus replied. Jiya was just so incredible. He’d loved her so much, since the very beginning. But she was a badass and until the whole Chinatown incident, he hadn’t realized how much. He fully believed she was capable of anything she put her mind to.  
“We have to pick up the little demons from school.” Jiya laughed and picked up her purse. “I love those kids, but holy shit am I glad we never had kids. I mean, Flynn is going to kill herself before she turns ten and Amy will probably follow.”  
“Well, Leia does get in a lot of trouble.” Rufus countered. “I mean those kids haven’t yet chewed all the cords in the house.”  
“True,” Jiya admitted. Their fur baby was incredibly spoiled and pampered. She got into so much trouble, but they adored her too much. Apparently, the twins adored her too. Lucy and Wyatt were complaining that the girls were begging them to get a dog. (Lucy was allergic, but they knew she’d cave sometime and get a hypoallergenic dog sometimes.)  
The twins greeted them joyously. Thursday was Rufus and Jiya’s usual day to pick them up. Lucy was teaching late on that day and Wyatt was usually at work. So, they pitched in and helped their friends. Amy was already showing signs of being interested in engineering. She was naturally gifted at math and science. Flynn was more of an artistic child, loving music and art and anything outdoors.  
“Is Leia ok?” Amy asked anxiously. She was a huge animal lover. Once she’d nearly gotten run over by a car trying to chase down a cat.  
“Sure, she’s doing good. She just needs you two to keep her company. She gets lonely.” Jiya said.  
“Could we bring her to school? She’d have lots of friends.” Flynn said seriously.  
“We’d love to. But I think the school only allows humans.” Rufus said.  
“That’s not fair. Dogs need school too.” Amy said.  
“Leia wouldn’t like to sit for the whole school thing. You know how she likes running around in the yard.” Rufus replied.  
“That’s true,” Amy admitted.  
The house he and Jiya lived in was large and fancy. He’d never lived in a house anywhere close to this nice. It felt a little too opulent sometimes. Certain people always seemed surprised that a couple like them could live in that neighborhood. There were certain country clubs he hadn’t been invited to. He wasn’t a country club person, and neither was Jiya, but he occasionally showed up just to piss them off.  
The girls ran off to find Leia and play with her. They were good for Leia who could get a trifle lazy and unexercised when she was left on her own. Jiya sank down on the couch which overlooked the garden the kids were playing in. “Did you ever dream we’d get here?”  
“No, not at all.” Rufus laughed. He was so content with his life. They were making important things people needed. He and Jiya were fulfilled in their careers. They had friends and family. He’d been able to put his brother through college and help dozens of other kids through scholarships and grants.  
“I’ve decided I am running,” Jiya said quietly. “I’m running for state house. I can’t believe it.”  
Rufus grinned. “I’m so damn proud of you.”  
Jiya kissed him on the cheek, “You know I couldn’t have done it without you.”  
“Bullshit. You are a badass warrior. You don’t need a man.” Rufus knew she was fully capable of doing whatever she put her mind to.  
“I don’t. But I needed your encouragement. I really struggled with my visions. Thinking I am crazy. You’ve always been my biggest supporter.” Jiya smiled softly.  
Win or lose, Jiya Marri always would be his hero. And he couldn’t wait to see her kick Sacramento’s butt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Jiya running for some political office. It was clear from the movie she and Rufus are pretty famous. I love the idea of them having a dog and spoiling said dog way too much.


	12. Chapter 12 Date (Amy and Flynn Logan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy Logan is just as bad at flirting as her dad. Her sibling is trying to help.

“I can’t believe you did that.” Amy stormed upstairs, tears sliding down her cheeks.  
“I mean, she’s going out with you. What more do you want?” Flynn said practically. Amy’s sibling settled themselves on the window seat and smiled. “Amy, please admit it. You said she smelled nice. What kind of compliment is that?”  
“I just got nervous. She’s so amazing and I just panicked.” Amy closed her eyes and groaned. “I really am hopeless at this.”  
“All I did was say that you meant to say she was the most beautiful girl you’d ever seen, and you wanted to ask her out.” Flynn shrugged. “It was simple. She looked thrilled you noticed her and agreed to go out.”  
Amy wondered if Flynn was right. “What if she was just being polite?”  
“She didn’t have to accept. But she did.”  
“What if mom and dad don’t approve?” Amy asked worriedly.   
“Why wouldn’t they?”  
“Because I’m only seventeen.”   
“Come on, they’ll be fine. Probably start crying about how their babies are growing up. But seriously, they’ll be fine.”   
Amy nodded. “I guess.”  
“Hey, Mom. Dad. Amy has a girlfriend.” Flynn yelled down the stairs.  
“What?” Her mom came out, glasses perched on her nose and pen in her hand. “What? Who?”  
“She’s in my Bio class. Her name is Emily.” Amy said softly.   
“Is she nice?” Mom asked practically.  
“She’s really amazing,” Amy said.   
“So, you asked her out?” Her dad said.  
“She tried. But all she said was she smelled nice. I mean, really?” Flynn said dismissively. “So, I told her Amy thought she was really pretty and wanted to ask her out.”  
“I’m not forgiving you for that,” Amy said.  
“Come on, when I’m singing at your wedding, you’ll thank me.” Flynn grinned. “Please don’t tell me you haven’t’ been dreaming about that.”  
Amy flushed. Flynn got her number all the time. That was what your twin was for.   
“Well, that’s good. We’d like to meet her.” Her mom said.  
“Ok,” Amy said. She really hoped her family wouldn’t embarrass her too much.

Flynn was sneaking downstairs to get more popcorn when she heard Mom and Dad talking quietly. “They’re growing up, Wyatt. I mean they are almost adults.”  
“I know. Seems like just yesterday they were babies.”   
“Well, we know where she gets her bad flirting skills.” Mom’s voice was full of laughter. “I mean that is almost as bad as ‘not hideous.”  
“The line worked though.” Flynn grinned at the content sound in their voices. Mom and Dad were always so happily in love and it was both weird and comforting.   
“Well, yes. Thankfully Flynn was there for damage control. Fate was really guiding that one.”  
“You know what always made me believe in fate?” Flynn heard Dad say.  
“What?”  
“We had a kid we just happened to give a gender-neutral name to and they turn out being nonbinary. What’s the odds of that?”   
“You know Jiya claims she’s responsible because she was praying in the chapel. Apparently, God was very good to give a clear and resounding answer as to which twin should be named which.”  
Flynn laughed. Fate had nothing to do with it. They considered themselves responsible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Amy is a lesbian and Flynn is nonbinary. I feel like it’s too good not to pass up the opportunity to have a character just happen to have the appropriate name assigned at birth. I feel like Lyatt would be really interested in being super supportive to their kids if they came out and learning more about appropriate terminology. I am not an expert with they/them pronouns so hopefully, everything sounds right.  
> Happy last day of Pride Month.


	13. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyatt centric. Mentions of homophobia, misogyny and transphobia. Also, child abuse. Please be careful.

His father always said he was soft. He made comments about him being gay and girly. Maybe because as a kid he was sensitive. Because he used to cry. His father had beaten him because he said no son of his would ever be soft. Because he claimed the world would toughen him up anyway. He’d lock him up in the trunk of a car and drive and drive until Wyatt was so disoriented and scared and carsick, he’d be crying and pleading with his dad to let him out. Then his father would make him fix the car so they could finally go home. Eventually, he learned not to cry. Eventually, all the tears ran out and there was only rage. Rage at the man who’d betrayed him constantly. There was also the sick desire to be everything his father admired.  
His father had briefly served in Vietnam and so joining the army made sense. The Army would toughen him up. And besides, he needed the money and he didn’t want to go to college. Jessica admired the reckless hothead with the love of whiskey and fast cars but had no clue how to deal with the person who ached and hurt underneath it all.   
He’d thought he’d gotten all the softness out. Certainly, with all the killing and rage he’d thrown at everyone over the years there felt very little that was soft inside. He knew now that being soft wasn’t bad. That people came in all stripes. That it was ok to love who you wanted to love and be who you wanted to be. But still…his father’s words still haunted him.   
He’d been very far from soft when Jessica had returned, and he’d behaved like a fool. He’d hurt everyone with his selfishness and blindness. And that guy who’d shown up in the Lifeboat had looked like his dad. Hard, angry and selfish. So perhaps the softness was good? Perhaps all of this was because he’d been denying who he really was.  
Lucy was one of the few people he’d always felt safe with. She didn’t judge. She drew out the softness because she was soft and gentle too. At first, she was the only person he dared show that side of himself to. Maybe other people suspected but she was the only person he felt safe enough to be vulnerable with. She was the only person he could let down his guard with.   
Slowly he was letting other people in. Rufus, Jiya and even Agent Christopher. He was learning being soft wasn’t a weakness. Emotions weren’t bad.   
Still, until he held his own kids in his arms, that was all theory. Amy was quiet and calm while Flynn was already proving she had a healthy set of lungs. They were beautiful. To his eyes, they looked all Lucy. They were perfect. So delicate and tiny. His fingers brushed along their soft little cheeks and when his hand brushed Amy’s she grasped his finger in her bitty hand. His heart felt full like it was bursting in half. Lucy was fast asleep, exhausted by labor and still drugged up. God, he loved his family.   
He wanted his children growing up strong and supported. He wanted them to know they were loved. He wanted them to trust and love their dad. He’d thought he’d known love before. But this love for them, it was indescribable and perfect. He loved them so much it took his breath away.  
He was a soppy mess of tears and smiles. The babies peacefully slept in his arms. The nurse came into the room to take Lucy’s blood pressure and smiled at him, “Those two have you wrapped around their finger already.”  
He shrugged ruefully, no longer ashamed of being soft. Lucy opened her eyes and smiled. “Admit it, sweetheart, you have a thing for babies.”  
He shrugged. She was right. “Our girls, yes, completely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft Wyatt makes me smile so hard because underneath it all he's just a naturally gentle person. I want to beat up his dad. I feel like Lucy's the first person he feels safe enough to let down his guard with. And eventually, I think he feels safe with his other friends.


	14. Smell (Jiya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiya centric. A little insight into her visions. One of the visions ties into the previous Jiya ficlet from the future timeline

She’d expected her visions to go away. After all, their purpose no longer existed now that time travel wasn’t happening. But for some reason, she still got them. Most of the time, they were benign. A flash of something before it happened or didn’t happen. Memories of tomorrow. She hated them. Every day she worried she’d see something like Rufus dying or someone she loved hurt or killed. She could imagine it in vivid detail.  
It was lonely having visions. No one else had the same visions she had. She would have been castigated as crazy just a short time before, maybe put in a mental hospital while doctors declared her incapable of figuring things out. But she saw things. She saw how the world was. She saw the world as a bird sees things. From above.  
There were strange things that bothered her. Scent most of all. She’d smell something and suddenly she’d see herself somewhere else, looking out on a world that didn’t exist. She’d sniff perfume and start crying because it reminded her of missions they’d never gone on. She’d see everyone die and then she’d see herself die. She’d see bearded Wyatt’s concerned face and grief-stricken eyes. She’d feel the pain and sadness of death. It was horrible.   
Jiya talked to Stanley sometimes. His ramblings made sense. Chaos into order. To everyone else, his words were meaningless. To her, they were the strands of time itself, speaking to her. He was the only person that understood why she sometimes froze up, seeing things that had never happened.   
She’d smell the fresh scent of pines drifting into the sharp and pungent smell of blood. She’d smell food and the smell of the sea. She’d smell sickness and death. She’d smell life. All of it sliding by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short and a little weird but I feel like her visions are like that. I love Jiya so much. Gotta feature her. Happy 4th if you celebrate. If you don't have nice Thursday.


	15. Release (Lyatt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyatt sometime in the middle of the night before the deleted scene. Maybe taking this prompt a trifle too literally or in a slightly dirty way but oh well. It’s a T rated fic so nothing explicit. Starts out fluffy and then goes dark.

Lucy felt a giddy giggle bubble up as she lifted her head up off his chest and glanced down at Wyatt. Her heart and breath still hadn’t returned to a normal rhythm but the pure joy and happiness she felt made the arrhythmia seem worth it. Besides she was fairly certain it was caused by the activities that just happened.   
“What?” He whispered.   
“I’m just…” She tried to control her laughter. “It’s so weird she’d hang that.”  
Lucy pointed above them to the mistletoe. It hadn’t been strictly necessary. The minute that she’d found out her own heart she’d been ready and willing to jump right into this. She’d known exactly how short life was. How quickly everything could be snatched away and for once she was ready to dive right in. And if Agent Christopher hadn’t rescued them, their last kiss would have been at the altar in North Korea. Still, the bit of greenery had fulfilled a romantic dream of getting a kiss under the mistletoe (dodging drunk frat boys at Christmas parties didn’t count).   
“Are we sure it isn’t Rufus? That’s the kind of thing he’d do.” Wyatt said.  
“It wasn’t there before we left, and he was too wrapped up in celebrating to prank us,” Lucy said.   
“Well, it served a purpose.” His smile was soft.   
She’d used a little artifice in arranging stuff. Putting on that bit of lingerie her other timeline self had in her wardrobe and covering it up with a Christmas sweater had felt like the logical first step in her new life decisions. Stop living in the past. Stop denying what she wanted. Start being just a little selfish and get what she actually wanted.   
She was all too happy that it had ended up working out. Sighing reluctantly, she slid to the side and cuddled up to him. It was partly because the bunker was cold and the blankets on the bed none too warm. But it was also part of her almost pathetic need to be close. Thankfully, it seemed as if she wasn’t the only one. He wrapped his arm around her and stroked her shoulder.   
It was nice to be in love and happy. She’d never really had that combination of factors. She’d been happy before and she’d been in love but never both at the same time. And she’d never really been in love before the Alamo. It was nice to be wrapped up in her lover’s arms after toe-curling sex and have this whole terrifying time travel thing be over. And it was Christmas to boot. Best Christmas present ever.   
She knew the sadness would come back. They had a lot to go through together and she had a lot to face. She’d lost people she cared about and never had dealt with the stuff which had happened in the last two years. Right now, she wasn’t going to focus on that stuff. She let herself drift for a while, eyes starting to close but sleep still evading her.   
“This is real, isn’t it? It’s not a dream.” His voice was soft and awed.  
“It’s real.” She repeated.  
“A few days ago, I didn’t think you’d even speak to me again, and I deserved it.”  
“I’d have spoken to you,” Lucy said. But she remembered how cold and distant their future selves were and her heart sank. She wanted to shake that version of her for messing things up so much.   
“Things weren’t good for them.” He said sadly.   
“We don’t know why,” Lucy said. “I read through the journal and there were some things I did that were frankly horrible. I am still trying to deal with that. And I don’t know if maybe you had a problem with that. Or maybe I had a problem with something you did.”  
Lucy swallowed. “I invaded a compound to get the generator to power the Lifeboat. A bunch of civilians died. Including children. I was obsessed with the idea that we could erase it all. All those people would live again. But now I’m just shocked.”  
“That world you came from, you did what you had to do. I’m just glad we don’t have to go through that.”  
“I did terrible things, Wyatt. I never believed Flynn when he said that. But I did all these terrible things. Worse than anything he did.”   
“You didn’t do those things. Some other version of you did those things.”  
“No, no, I thought them. I was full of rage. I wanted to burn the world down. After Rufus and my mother, I just wanted to destroy Rittenhouse by any means necessary. I didn’t care about anything but that.”  
“You wouldn’t have been in that position if not for me,” Wyatt said softly.  
“If it hadn’t been you, they would have figured out some other way to infiltrate us. Brought back Amy. Brought back Flynn’s family. Done something.”  
“I’m sure that asshole version of me wasn’t exactly Mary Sunshine.”  
Lucy sighed, “We kind of were the ghosts of Christmas future.”  
“But they did a good thing in the end. They tried.”  
Lucy pressed herself closer, feeling the oppressive weight of the sadness they’d carried. “We have a new start though.”  
“Yes,” He still sounded shocked, as if he’d never have dreamed this was possible.  
“I’d like to start that, now.” She murmured, pressing a kiss to his skin.   
“Hmm…that sounds like an excellent plan, Professor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to know exactly what happened to make Future Lucy go that dark. I don't think we'd like her that way compared to our Lucy.

**Author's Note:**

> I found the prompts from Newisalways better. (I think they have a Tumblr but finding someone's Tumblr is really hard.) Thanks for these amazing prompts. I'm aware that the vast majority of people using the prompts are Garcy writers but I'm not so I hope it's still ok to use them. But mental health transcends ships. I will tag each chapter with the ship (if there is one) and all the trigger warnings. I have no clue where the muse will take me but I know I'll be covering all the major relationships, both platonic and romantic. I'll update the tags to reflect that.


End file.
